The Flame
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Co-Author": erikim92...Song-fic..Hard to explain..So, read it and tell me what you thing..I don't think you'll be disapointed.


A/N: Hey y'all! This is a song-fic! I love writing these..Is to the song "_The Flame_" by Cheap Trick...I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who is dedicated to my School of Rock Roleplay site! Here I go: Erika G, Erika, Stormme, Sandy, Deanna, Lacey, Dory and if I forget anyone..I am so sorry! Anywho..erikim92, aka Erika G. was the co-author of this song-ficcy..Well, kind of...She came up with the plot and what the main couple was..So, thanks Erika! Now..ON WITH THE SONG-FIC!!!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
_Another night slowly closes in  
And I feel so lonely_

Michelle Green kicked her full-length mirror, she wasn't who she wanted to be...To her boyfriend, Freddy Jones she was beautiful..To herself she was fat and ugly. She felt as if Freddy was ignoring her because of this and it made her lonely..She had nothing..Or so she thought.

Looking out her bedroom window, she saw the the moon tucking behind the stormy clouds. Screaming, she pulled her embroidered pillow over her ears. This is not the life she had wanted to have..She use to dream of things that seemed far out of reach..Like marrying Freddy when they graduated from high school..She now knew that would never happen..She wasn't good enough for him.

_Touching heat, freezing on my skin  
I pretend you still hold me_

Freddy Jones laid on his bed, staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. Rolling over onto his side, he reached over to feel Michelle's warm skin..But, she wasn't there. Michelle hadn't been there for him in a long time..She was so distant now..Not letting him touch her or even kiss her anymore..Something was off with Michelle..She wasn't the person she use to be.

_I'm going crazy  
I'm losing sleep_

The image in her mirror kept shifting from something beautiful to something hideous...She hated herself one minute and loved herself another..Right now she was pissed off..Her life was incomplete..She hated life..She hated everything.

When she tried to sleep, her eyes would not shut. They were like heavy bags of bricks, weighing her down...It gave her headaches, It made her mind spin off into her depressed world..She had started to think she was going insane and so had some of her closest friends. She couldn't take this anymore.

Grabbing her cellphone, Michelle frantically dialed Freddy's house number...Tear threatening to shed from her sad eyes.

_I'm in too far  
I'm in way too deep, over you  
I can't believe you're gone  
You were the first  
You'll be the last_

Freddy's love for Michelle would never die..He was in too far, in way to deep over her...He knew that even if she ignored him forever, she'd always be the one..Until the day they both died. Michelle was Freddy's first..The first girl he had made love too and she would be the last girl also.

_Wherever you go  
I'll be with you  
Whatever you want  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire  
After all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame_

Sweat trickled down Michelle's temples as she waited for Freddy to answer his phone. Her hands shook and her teeth chattered..When she heard his voice, she sighed.  
"Hello?" Freddy asked  
"F-Freddy" Michelle said, her voice shaking  
"Michelle? Are you okay?" Freddy asked, scratching his head  
"I..I..I can't take it anymore, Freddy" Michelle said, quietly "I..I hate my life..I'm going to kill myself..I'm worthless..B-bye..Forever"

Michelle quickly hung up her cellphone and threw it at the wall. It broke in two, hitting her plush carpeting softly. Jumping off her bed, Michelle ran into her bathroom. Grabbing the nearest razor, she chuckled.

_Watching shadows move across the wall  
Feels so fright'ning  
I wanna run to you  
I wanna call  
But I've been hit by lightning_

Freddy dropped his telephone the floor, not caring that it cracked up the side. Running out of his bedroom, Freddy grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter and stomped to his corvette. The rain poured heavily onto the driveway and everything around him..It felt like it was only raining over  
him...Putting his keys into the ignition, he expected the car to start..But, it didn't.  
"No" Freddy said, feeling his tears coming on "Shit!"

_Just can't stand up form falling apart  
Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first  
You'll be the last_

Sitting on the center of her off-white carpeting, Michelle played with the razor..It was so sharp to her..The light from her lamp shone off of it and hit the wall, making a small speck of lighting on her soft pink colored walls.

She couldn't see her love for Freddy..Something was covering her heart and making it unknown...Pressing the blade to her wrist, she softly chuckled as blood poured from the slash.  
"Baby were were making straight "A's"..But, we were stuck in a dumb daze..Don't take much to memorize your lies..I feel like I've been..hypnotized" Michelle said, starting to feel weak

Looking over at her other wrist, untouched. Michelle pressed the blade onto her skin...Digging deeper than she wanted to..Looking at the ceiling, she fell backward. Blood oozing onto the carpeting.  
"And then that magic man, he came to town..He done spun my head around..He said "Recess is in session, Two and two make five" and now baby..Oh, I'm alive" Michelle sang, softly

_Wherever you go  
I'll be with you  
Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you_

Freddy fumbled with the ignition, until..Finally, the car started. Screaming happily, Freddy backed out of his driveway and drove down the road, way over the speed limit. His mind replayed Michelle and his happiest memories...

**(Flashback)**  
Michelle hopped around Freddy's bedroom with two of the largest Pixie Stix's in her hand that Freddy had ever seen. Walking over to Freddy, she giggled. Sitting on his lap, Michelle poured at least a quarter of the purple powder into her mouth.  
"So..How long do you think the band will last?" Michelle asked, biting her bottom lip  
"Forever" Freddy said, smirking  
"Nothing last forever, dude" Michelle said "These Pixie Stixs won't last forever"  
"Duh..I mean..I want it to last forever" Freddy said, sighing "And you think I'm the stupid one"  
"You did not just call me stupid" Michelle said, shaking her head  
"What if I did?" Freddy asked, smirking  
"I'll..Never mind" Michelle said, pinching his cheeks "You're too cute to kill"

**(End Flashback)**

_Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire  
After all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame_

Michelle stood still on the floor, her body not twitching..Not moving at all. Though she wasn't dead..She didn't want to move..She liked laying like this..In a pool of her own blood..Slowly turning her head, Michelle's lip touched the crimson stain on her carpeting..Chuckling, she smiled weakly.

_I'm going crazy  
I'm losing sleep  
I'm in way too deep over you_

Freddy parked his car in Michelle's driveway. Jumping out, she ran to the front door. Surprised that it was open, he opened up the hard oak door. Running up the staircase, he opened up Michelle's bedroom door to see what he was dreading...Michelle's body laying in a pool of blood.

_You'll always be the one  
You were the first  
You'll be the last_

Michelle smiled as Freddy dropped next to her on the floor, laying her body in his arms..This is what she wanted..For him to cry over her death. He deserved it for ignoring her. Freddy's lips started to quiver, a single tear dropping onto Michelle's porcelain face.  
"No..I..I was suppose to save you" Freddy said "Be your knight in shining armor"  
"You're too late..The damsel is dead" Michelle said, weakly  
"No..You are going to live" Freddy said, his teeth clenched "You don't deserve to die..I love you too much"

Michelle looked into Freddy's eye...Her heart was beating slower and slower with every second..Freddy could already see the blue in her lips, he was too late..He was a failure..Tear started streaming uncontrollably down is cheeks, every tear hitting Michelle's fragile body..Making her feel his pain..Until her's came shining through and tears started to develop in her eyes also.  
"Save me..You can still do it" Michelle said, as fast as she could manage  
"Michelle..It's too late" Freddy said "You've lost too much blood and even though it hurts me so much to admit it..I know you're not going to make it"  
"No! I am..I'm strong..I'm not..weak" Michelle said, her breath shortening

_Wherever you go  
I'll be with you  
Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone  
To lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire After all the rain  
I will be the flame_

It felt as if she was falling asleep..The pain was all gone. Michelle smiled up at Freddy and tried to sigh..But, she realized she couldn't.  
"F-Freddy..I'll watch over y-you..I'll be the flame in your h-heart, a-always reminding you of y-your love..And helping you l-love again" Michelle stuttered  
"I know..I love you" Freddy said

Michelle's eyes finally closed and she drifted off into another world...A bright light surrounded her body and she suddenly felt strong. Suddenly, she was sitting down on a picnic table..It looked like she was in a regular park, but she knew she wasn't..She was now in somewhere special..Looking down, she saw her dead body in Freddy's arms. In front of her was a pizza box, she smirked and knew what to do..Grabbing a felt tip mark, which was in front of her, Michelle wrote her note.

**Freddy -**

**I'll always love you and watch over you forever...Know that and keep yourself out of harms way..The same with our other friends. I love you.**

**Michelle**

Looking down again, Michelle dropped the pizza box..It was almost like it ripped though the universe, because a light shot up in front of her..The next thing Michelle knew the box had it Freddy on the top of the head..He looked up and smiled.  
"I love you" Michelle and Freddy whispered, at the same exact time

_I will be the flame_

--------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: How'd you like it? It took me a long time to write...Sandy came up with the pizza box thing, but for another purpose..I loved it, so I used it..Great Idea, Sandy! R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks to Erika again!

Much Love,  
BrokenSunshine


End file.
